Juntos
by Bere-NoirFan55
Summary: Corey Riffin un adulto joven con una vida algo aburrida... hasta que la conoce/ Lose mal resumen pero creo que les agradara
1. Otro dia Jueves

_**Lo sé, debería estar trabajando en "Yo me quedo contigo" pero solo que tenía esta idea y quería enseñárselas, espero que les guste y quería tratar de que la mayor parte sea en POV COREY y solo un punto de vista normal pero habrá pocos.**_

 _ **Grojband no me pertenece, dios que triste T.T**_

Corey Riffin un hombre joven de 23 años, viviendo en la ciudad de Londres (lo siento es solo que Amo Londres) el típico hombre con un empleo en una empresa y buen departamento. Todos los días la misma rutina, odiaba esa rutina.

Como siempre se levantó temprano al sonar su alarma se levanta de su cama para después estirarse mientras bostezaba, para después dar un suspiro

Entro al baño para una pequeña ducha y luego vestirse y dirigirse al café de siempre.

 _ **Pov corey**_

Me dirigía al café de siempre, estaba en la esquina y me senté en una mesa individual al lado de la ventana y luego llego Dan, él era el que casi siempre me atendía lo conocí cuando me mude hace 2 años él era agradable y nos llevábamos bien.

-Buen día Corey, en un momento te traigo tu café. Me dice con su típico ánimo, yo solo le respondo con una sonrisa.

Después de tomar mi café me dirigí a ese gran edificio al que llamo trabajo.

Las horas pasaron como cualquier otro día jueves, si aburrido. Salí de mi pequeña oficina para que una compañera me detenga.

-Espera, Arthur quiere hablar contigo. Me dice mi compañera. Arthur mi jefe y sub-jefe de toda la empresa, debo admitir a veces puede dar miedo.

Me dirijo a su oficina algo nervioso, abro la puerta y allí estaba mi jefe en esa silla atrás de su escritorio vestido con su traje negro y corbata rojo carmesí.

-Toma asiento. Me dice con una voz tan fría que provoca un leve escalofrió

-Mira Corey estamos en un momento algo difícil y necesitamos presupuesto.

*Por favor que no lo diga* Pienso algo alterado.

-Lo siento, pero toma tus cosas…estas despedido. Dijo finalmente

No tenía caso discutir con él, si lo llegaba hacer enfadar, considérenme en la morge (una forma de decir muerto :p) me levante mientras asedia con la cabeza dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Por ciento, dile a Charles que venga cuando salgas. Me dice cuando estaba saliendo.

Simplemente recogía mis cosas y las ponía en una caja, al terminar curiosamente me encontré a Charles y le digo lo que me pidieron y se dirige algo miedoso. Pobre.

Al salir del elevador estaba frente a la puerta del edificio y di un suspiro de frustración y me encamine a la salida, pero una de mis hojas sale impulsada por el viento fuera de mi caja y trato de recuperarla cuando me doy cuenta de que una chica la había atrapado.

-Creo que esto es tuyo. Me dice la chica. Era muy linda, hermosa con cabello rojo como el fuego, piel pálida y su voz era tan hermosa. Tenía una cámara colgada del cuello. Siento haberla visto antes, pero ¿dónde?.

 _ **Bueno, que es parece me gusta por donde van las cosas y lamento no haber actualizado mi otra historia, es solo que entre a la secundaria y es mucho trabajo (de hecho ahora estoy haciendo tarea), aparte usar braquetz es duro, ok ya no los abrumo. Tratare de actualizar seguido solo les pido algo de paciencia.**_

 _ **Una review seria asombrosa.**_

 _ **Bere-grojfan55**_


	2. Reencuentro

**_CAP 2_**

 ** _Ola gentecita. Al terminar mi otra historia decidí dedicarle más tiempo a esta ya que todavía estoy trabajando en unos detalles de la nueva que de por cierto me esta ayudando una amiga. Olvide decir en el primer capítulo: me inspire para hacer esta en la historia Mesa para 2 que tristemente no esta terminado, pero yo pienso cambiarlo aquí._**

 ** _Ok. Grojband no me pertenece._**

-Ah, que? Si gracias y perdona. Le digo un tanto apenado y confuso. Aún tengo el presentimiento de conocerla pero creo que ahora no importa.

-No enserio esta bien. Me dijo con una sonrisa-Soy Layana pero prefiero Laney Penn, y tú eres…

-Corey, Corey Riffin

Laney Penn… ahora recuerdo! Ella es Laney la recuerdo de cuando éramos niños no se emmm 10 años tenía yo talvez y creo que ella 9. Pero solo estuvimos juntos como por un año, buenos recuerdos éramos grandes amigos, no me lo creo ella cambio mucho y para bien.

Creo que ella igual se acuerda de mí ya que ambos nos quedamos en un pequeño silencio y volteo un poco después de que yo lo hiciera y juro que podría haber visto un brillo en sus ojos verdes esmeralda.

-Espera, espera, espera Core/Lanes. Nos dijimos al mismo tiempo. Al parecer si se recuerda un año de amistad.

-Ay no puede ser Core, fue mucho tiempo!. Me dice emocionada.

-Ja , lo ismo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos? A los 10?

-Si, eso creo

Sin darnos cuenta empezamos a caminar mientras hablábamos, recordando algunas cosas de las que nos logramos acordar, incluso de lo que nos pasa ahora. Me conto que trabaja de fotógrafa, me recuerda que cuando éramos pequeños nos fascinaba la música, decido preguntar si no lo olvido.

-Lanes, recuerdas que de niños teníamos un pequeño trauma con la música? Le digo con un tanto de gracia.

-Si, lo recuerdo. De hecho yo sigo un poco con el trauma. Toco el bajo.

-Enserio, ya pensaba que era el único traumado. Se tocar la guitarra acústica y eléctrica, lo hago por pasatiempo y una que otra vez distraerme.

Me volteo a ver con una sonrisa en su cara – Eso es genial Core.

Seguimos caminando hasta que recordé la hora y que tenía una caja cargada desde hace cuánto? No lo sé… mmm una hora. Pero resulta que cuando la recuerdo es que me empiezan a cansar los brazos. Torpe ironía.

Con la misma ironía que creo que se arrepintió de mí, me di cuenta que en la calle de frente quedaba el edificio de mi apartamento. Tan triste que tenga que dejarla, enserio no quiero, pero de seguro tiene cosas importantes que hacer, de todas formas es tarde.

-Bueno, es un poco tarde no crees? Y yo ni en cuenta. Dejo salir un suspiro.

-Wow, raro que no nos diéramos cuenta. Me dice sorprendida

-Si lo se, raro. Creo que deberías ir a tu casa, antes de oscurezca, mi apartamento esta aquí en frente.

-No inventes, el mío está a una cuadra. Creo que tienes razón. Ah! si toma mi número. Enserio fue genial encontrarte Core. Hay que salir un día. Dice mientras busca en su bolso

Intercambiamos nuestros números y poco a poco nos fuimos por caminos distintos.

Abrí mi puerta con una sonrisa clavada en el rostro. Si puede que me desperté como si fuera el día más aburrido, pero quién diría que la encontraría, esto es asombroso.

Deje la caja en la barra de la cocina, fui al refrigerador y tome un poco de agua pera después volverla a guardar.

Fui a me recamara vi apoyada en la pared mi guitarra acústica. Me acerque y la tome para luego sentarme en el borde de mi cama y empezar a rasgar distintas notas.

Seguí así por una media hora, hasta que fije mi vista en mi reloj. 8:30p.m.

Deje mi guitarra donde la dejo siempre (apoyada en la pared) y me preparo para dormir.

Hoy termino siendo uno de los mejores días desde que llegue aquí.

 ** _Hey gente, perdón por desaparecerme un poco, es solo que empezaron a dejar proyectos finales, todavía tengo que estudiar. Empiezo con geografía y la maestra no es exactamente muy buena con la tarea, si es que me logran entender ;(_**

 ** _Enserio hay veces que pienso que los profes no son conscientes de las cosas, Saben que para mis proyecto de español y biología tengo que hacer 2 libros! Bueno secundaria que se le va a hacer. Ok no los abrumo solo que estaré un poco fuera por todo esto pero cuando termine exámenes, volveré, solo pido paciencia_** ** _J_**

 ** _Review? Seria genial_**

 ** _Bye_**

 ** _Bere-grojfan55_**


	3. Salimos?

**_CAP 3_**

 ** _Salimos?_**

 ** _Hey gente, ahora estoy un poco desocupada encontré tiempo para mi historia_**

 ** _Dios quien me manda a empezar a escribir esto a las 11 pm, lo más probable, escriba un poco y lo demás mañana, TENGO SUEÑO! , NUNCA SE QUEDEN JUGANDO CON SU PRIMA. Ok empiecen, son libres_**

 ** _Grojband no me pertenece._**

Ok, no tengo idea de que me pasa.

Han pasado solo un día desde que me reuní con mi amiga de la infancia y si lo admito, puede que desde que la encontré no la haya podido sacar de mi mente, y vamos tengo que admitirlo, ella es muy linda, y puede que me guste algo… Oh! Vamos, a quien engaño? Ni siquiera a mí, Estoy enamorado de ella.

Tal vez por eso no decido si llamarla o no.

Tengo mi celular en la mano, apagado. Es tan confuso, quiero hablar con ella de nuevo, oír su voz y su risa, ver su sonrisa frente a mí.

De por sí, me pase la noche pensando en ella, su sonrisa estaba pegada en mi mente y sus ojos eran de un verde perfecto, ella es… es perfecta. Ok si ya lo tengo definido, me gusta.

¿Ahora qué hago? **_Solo llegue hasta aquí, lo que sigue lo escribí otro día xD_**

Supongo que tengo que llamarla, quizás podemos salir, si, ella dijo que sería bueno reunirnos, solo espero que no piense que es muy pronto. Digo, solo ha pasado un día, ¿y si se le hace muy pronto? ¿Si está ocupada? No, mantente positivo, calmado Corey, está bien.

Enciendo mi celular y lo desbloqueo, voy a los contactos y busco *Laney* y aparece su número, nunca pensé que se puede estar así de nervioso cuando vas a llamar a alguien.

Presiona el botón verde de llamar y coloco el celular cerca de mi oreja y escucho que está llamando…

Un timbre…

Dos timbres…

Tres timbres…

-Hola? Se oye su voz un poco confundida pero amable.

-Oh si Hola, Laney, soy yo Corey

-Ah! Hola Corey Como estas?

-Muy bien, mira yo quería saber si tú, eh, te gustaría salir no se a un paseo o algo así, si quieres sabes, para reunirnos. Le digo nervioso, gracias que pude evitar tartamudear.

-Si, seria genial, te parece afuera de la cafetería mañana a las 5pm?

-Sí, es asombroso, entonces…

-Sí, genial, entonces…

-Te veo mañana

-Sí, hasta mañana Core

Quite el celular y cuelgo la llamada, lo hice, la invite a salir, ASÍ SE HACE!

Muy bien, ahora solo tengo que pensar que le gustaría hacer…mmm. No puede ser tan difícil; Ok, mentira, si es difícil, por dios, no la he visto en más de diez años, no me culpen, necesito pensar en algo.

Tal vez, si mi memoria no me falla, a ella y a mi nos encantaban los postres, más los de chocolate, si vamos, puede funcionar, digo, nos veremos en una cafetería, y no sé, un paseo por el parque seria genial, un cliché, pero vamos, un lindo cliché.

Un rato después empezamos a mandarnos mensajes, eso es más seguro, y ella me dijo que llevaría algo de comida para pasar el rato con un bocadillo, le decía que no se molestara pero me seguía insistiendo hasta que me rendí.

No puedo esperar para verla mañana.

 ** _Transición al día siguiente (_** se nota mi mega originalidad *sarcasmo* ** _)_**

Faltan 15 minutos para que sean las 5 y esto camino a la cafetería y entro a comprar un "agradecimiento" (no se me ocurre otra palabra) por llevar un bocadillo. Miro el estante donde tienen las rebanadas y pido uno de chocolate con crema (ya mencione que yo ADORO eso pasteles?) e irónicamente encontré a Dan (no es por ser mala, pero ya ya ni me acordaba de su existencia)cobrando en la caja registradora.

-Oh, Hola Corey, ¿lo de siempre? Me pregunta en su tono amable y activo

-No gracias, de hecho es algo diferente para hoy

-¿A sí? Cuéntame la ocasión

 ** _-_** Digamos que me encontré con una amiga de mi infancia y quedamos en salir

-Enserio? Bueno, pues suerte, va por la casa

-De veras? –El asciende con la cabeza- Bueno, muchas gracias Dan

El me da la rebanada en un plato de plástico y lo pone en una bolsa de la cafetería (ya saben esas de papel de las cafeterías) y salgo a esperar a Laney.

Unos, que 5 minutos? Después la puedo ver en camino hacia a mí con una linda sonrisa en el rostro y una canasta en una mano.

Llevaba un vestido simple, pero a la vez era hermoso. Era de color verde claro en la parte de la falda y el top era blanco, igual tenía una diadema y zapatos color plateado, perfecta a decir verdad.

-Hola Core, lamento si me tarde algo Me saluda alegre

-No, está bien, no llevo aquí mucho

Empezamos a caminar rumbo al parque que quedaba a unas cuadras de la cafetería, era un muy lindo lugar, no vengo muy seguido, no sé por qué, es muy tranquilo a esta hora. Seguimos sin rumbo platicando de los recuerdos que se nos venían a la mente, llegamos cerca del lago y pusimos las cosas en el suelo pera después sentarnos en el pasto (no me decidía si poner césped o pasto xD).

-Sabes? Me alegra haberte encontrado Core. Dice dirigiendo su vista al cielo, juraría que la vi sonrojarse un segundo.

-Si es increíble, no te cambiaría por nada ahora mismo, llegaste justo a tiempo a mi vida de nuevo (ni idea de donde saque lo cursi, yo casi no lo soy)

No sé si fui yo, si fue ella o si lo hicimos al mismo tiempo, nos acercamos al otro que hasta nuestras manos se tocaran, pensé que se apartaría, pero creo que me equivoque, ella sostuvo mi mano ligeramente fuerte entre sus dedos, pequeños comparados con los míos.

Seguimos en esa posición un tiempo, honestamente no se cuánto, hasta que decidimos comer algo.

 ** _Lamento haber estada algo desaparecida, ya saben, exámenes, la buena noticia…_**

 ** _FUI LA SEGUNDA MAS ALTA DE GEOGRAFÍA!_**

 ** _En los demás igual Salí bien, así, quería decirles que trabajo en una nueva historia, pero necesito un OC , así que si tienen uno mándemelo en un PM. Ah y tiene que ser un chico, ok esos fueron los avisos_**

 ** _Tratare de estar más activa_**

 ** _Una review me ayuda_**

 ** _Un saludo y abrazo a los que leen y apoyan esta historia, los quiero :3, aunque no conozca a varios xD_**

 ** _Bye_**

 ** _Bere-grojfan55_**


End file.
